hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorns
Unicorns are the alterlings that inhabit Kiyoshi's Moon. Until recently, they were placed under dictatorship by Twisted Unicorn. Currently they are the only known civilization in the show. Depiction Appearance Unicorns are small, baby pony-sized creatures. They all have horns and their manes and coats typically share the same color but a different shade. Similar to the Hemkas, they do not have the ability to speak as Hanauzki and other moonflowers do, instead they sound akin to the babbles of babies. Behavior They are shown to be aggressive, brash and childish. Hanazuki claims they "fight all the time" in Hemkas Got Talent, and proves true in the episodes Captured!, Hide and Seek and Damage Control where they act violent and uncooperative to Kiyoshi's instructions. The only exception to these traits are the brothers, Sleepy Unicorn and Twisted Unicorn, who have both used magic in order to be bigger, stronger and smarter than other Unicorns. History The unicorns were once the happy inhabitants of Kiyoshi's Moon. Two of them, Noble and Twisted, learn how to absorb magic and began feeding each other until they grew bigger, stronger and smarter than others of their kind. When their moonflower, Kiyoshi, appeared, Noble decided to stand by his side and guide him. However, Twisted was skeptical and led an uprising against him and his brother. Noble was exiled, and Kiyoshi stayed on his moon outcasted by his subjects. Observing other moons, Twisted has become unconvinced that moonflowers can protect their homes through Treasure Trees. He forced his subject to create a dome-shaped forcefield as protection from the Big Bad, under this rule, rebels started appearing. With the help and coaching of Hanazuki and Sleepy U, Kiyoshi and the unicorns have defeated Twisted and is slowly developing their moon into a well balanced one through cooperation and Treasure Trees. Abilities Unicorns are unique in that they have the ability to do magic with their horns. This involves all sorts of various powers such as: * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Pyrokinesis and lasers * Generating forcefields and possibly other skills, as demonstrated by Sleepy and Twisted. Of all shown sentient species in the show, currently only Unicorns were shown to have a developed civilization and material culture such as buildings, roads and tools. Unicorns Sleepy Unicorn Formerly named Noble Unicorn, the right-hand man of Kiyoshi, until Twisted led a revolt to throw them both out of power. He is currently living in refuge on Hanazuki's Moon. While formerly a highly skilled magician, he has lost most of his skill from inactivity. Twisted Unicorn He absorbed and used magic along with his brother, Sleepy Unicorn, until they both grew in size and gained the ability to speak. He led an uprising to overthrow their Moonflower, but was defeated by Hanazuki and a few unicorn rebels. He is currently banished from the moon and his whereabouts are unknown. Little Unicorns The main inhabitants of Kiyoshi's Moon. Similar to the Hemkas, each unicorn represents a certain emotion based on their color. Their names are their color followed by the suffix "corn". They are very rowdy and aggressive but eventually learn to cooperate with Kiyoshi. Redicorn.jpeg|Redicorn Orangecorn.jpeg|Orangecorn Yellowcorn.jpeg|Yellowcorn Category:Species Category:Unicorns